Youth
by spilledsunset
Summary: The revival of the Uchiha Clan, little by little. SasuSaku ((My first Naruto fic, please don't smite me)) BBYS


**A/N: This is my first Naruto (specifically SasuSaku) fic, I hope it isn't too bad. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Itachi- 9 years old**

**Satoko- 7 years old**

**Menma- 5 years old**

**Sorry if most of the –chan's, -san's are wrong, I'm horrible at these things -_- **

**Sakoto means 'wise child', Menma is the thing in ramen, and Itachi is…well, Itachi. **

**Enjoy! (I hope)**

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the Hidden Leaf Village. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, the sun was shining, and the streets were full of people bustling around to do their everyday chores and/or missions. Little Uchiha Itachi ran rampant through the streets with a big smile on his face.

"Itachi-kun!" The little girls his age swooned, but he just kept running, paying no attention to them whatsoever. His Otou-san had promised to teach him some shuriken jutsu and he promised to play with his siblings. So there he was, rushing to get to the Uchiha Compound. "Konichiwa, Itachi-san!" the guards chorused.

"Konichiwa!" he smiled, and the raven-haired boy ran into the Main House, blue chakra encasing his feet. "Tadaima, Otou-san! Okaa-san! Satoko-chan, Menma-chan!"

"ONII-CHAN!" His little sister, Satoko screeched, running towards him with outstretched arms and he picked her up. When he put her down though, her fist came in contact with his gut.

"Ow!" he winced in pain. His Otou-san told him that Satoko was as strong as his Okaa-san when they were that age.

"You're late!" she said, a pout gracing her porcelain face. He ruffled her raven black hair and stared into her emerald eyes sincerely. "Forgive me, Satoko."

"Itachi!" His Okaa-san called. He ran into the kitchen and his mother stood there, flour and chocolate all over her pure white apron and some on her face. "Not a step closer, Itachi-chan or else you'll have to wash up again." She smiled waving her wooden spoon at him. He smiled as if he had a plan, running towards the pink-haired shinobi, attempting to hug her. She easily dodged it and placed her hand on his forehead, unallowing the Uchiha heir to hug. "Heh." She said, her warm smile dissipating into a frown as Itachi stumbled and fell on her, both of them landing on the floor with a loud crash. "Itachi-chan!" She said sternly, and Itachi bowed his head in shame. She started laughing, and he just looked up at her with big eyes. They started laughing it off, despite the small lump on Itachi's head. Green chakra enveloped Sakura's hands as she began to heal the small wound. "Okaa-san! I aced my test on the History of Konoha and Iruka-sensei told me in private that I was better than the rest at shuriken throwing." The Uchiha heir told his mother, a tinge of pride laced in his words. "Itachi, you know you're ahead of your batch for about 3-4 years! And bragging is simply not allowed in this household." She said gently. She knew that Uchiha had a reputation for producing arrogant brats, but Sakura had hoped to throw all of that out of the window. She sighed. It couldn't be helped, seeing as it ran through the Uchiha genes.

Speaking of genes, the Uchiha couple were surprised when Satoko was born, seeing as she had raven black hair like her father, instead of pink like her mother. Yet she had bright green eyes, like Sakura. Either way, they loved all of their children nonetheless. "Now go wash up; you're covered in cake batter and flour!" She shooed him away. He groaned. "It's your fault anyway, now go!" He smiled and ran up to his room, throwing on a deep blue high collared shirt on, and running back down the stairs. He bumped into a tall, lean figure. "Itachi. What did your mother and I say about running in the house?" A low voice asked. Itachi gulped. He was really in for it now.

A large hand ruffled his hair and laughed. "The look on your face was priceless." His Otou-san said, and they laughed together. Sasuke slung an arm around his son's shoulders and they walked towards the dining room. "How was your day?" Sasuke asked his son, his _prodigy._ The Uchiha heir, the exact replica of him.

"It was wonderful, Otou-san! Aside from the girls who try to get near me." He stuck his tongue out in disgust and Sasuke laughed once more. "Can you believe that your mother was one of those girls when we were younger? She'd pester me for days and proclaim her never ending love for me at the most inopportune times. But I loved her anyway, and we found out when we were older that we were meant to be." He said thoughtfully, remembering the good days of Team 7.

"Yuck! That's never gonna happen to me!" Itachi said and ran to the dining table. Sasuke just smiled sadly at his son's outburst and walked over to the table, where his wife and his children sat in wait for him. "Itadakimasu!" They all said in unison. Menma and Satoko started arguing right away on who got to play with Itachi first. "He has homework to do, don't pester him." Sakura scolded, and they hung their heads down in sadness. Itachi laughed and smiled at Sakura. "Okaa-san, it's okay, I can do my homework later. It's really easy anyway." Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Okay, but if Iruka-sensei tells me that you didn't pass in your homework…" she cracked her knuckles and he gulped. He did NOT want to get on his mother's bad side.

"Okay, okay!" he said, lifting his hands in defeat. "I'll do my homework later." They ate their ramen in peace, chatting from time to time about school, work, and such. "Okaa-san..." Menma said, scratching his eye sleepily.

"Yes, Menma?" She asked kindly.

"….I don't like naruto." Sasuke smirked. "Your uncle or the part of the ramen?" he asked jokingly.

Menma scooped out the naruto from his ramen and held it up for everyone to see. "Menma, put it back." Satoko scolded lightly. Menma scowled and put it in his mother's bowl. "I don't like naruto." Sakura sighed. "Okay."

After eating, the three children ran upstairs to play while Sakura and Sasuke washed the dishes. "Sasuke-kun, why so quiet?"

He smiled sadly. "Dobe's making me go on a mission to the Kazekage tomorrow. I'll be back in 5 days or so."

"But it's Itachi-chan's 8th birthday-"

"I know." Sasuke sighed. "He's going to be so sad." Sakura walked behind him and encircles his waist in a warm embrace, leaving soft kisses along his earlobe, slightly tiptoeing. Sasuke turned around and pressed her head softly to his shoulder in a warm embrace. "We'll figure it out somehow."

The next day, Sasuke left for his mission, hugging and kissing every single one of his family members goodbye. "Are you going to be back in time for Itachi-niisan's birthday?" Menma asked, scratching his eye sleepily. "I'll try." Satoko launched herself on her father's back. "I'm going to miss you. Bring back some cool gifts, 'kay, tou-san?" Sasuke smiled.

"Of course." Sakura smiled sadly and kissed her beloved soundly. "Be safe." She said lovingly.

"I will. Gaara will of course assign some bodyguards while I'm there." He said, and turned to his eldest son, who sat on the steps of the ouse, his chin resting on his palm, his expression that of Sasuke's when he was a broody child. He ruffled his hair and smiled.

"I still can't believe you won't be here for my birthday." Sasuke frowned. "I'm sorry, but I'll make sure to get you a great birthday present." He smiled a rare, true smile and Sakura was reminded of happier times when they were children, before his clan died. She was glad that he could smile easier, rest peacefully knowing that the Uchiha clan will prevail; just as his brother wished.

"Itachi-chan, come inside!" Sakura called.

"Hai!" Itachi replied, and then hugged his father. "Be back as soon as you can, 'kay?" he ran inside, waving once more to his father. Sasuke waved back, and started walking towards the exit of the Uchiha compound. Itachi was going to be part of his own genin team soon, and Menma will join the Academy too. Satoko was a year and a half away from joining her own genin team, but she excelled in class. He and Sakura were to officially become part of the Legendary Sannin, along with 'dobe' Naruto.

Life was good for the Uchiha clan, and for the whole of Konohagakure.

**A/N: Will introduce the precious bbys in the next chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
